Understanding
by Miss-Nick
Summary: I am sooo terrible at summaries, but this is an Evanescence Songfic (:


I own nothing and I am not getting paid for my writing. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and 'Understanding (Wash It All Away)' belongs to Evanescence.

**A/N:** Everything in italics are lyrics. And there will be a lot of POV switching, sorry if you get confused /:

Understanding

"_**You hold the answers deep within your own mind. Consciously you've forgotten it. That's the way the human mind works. Whenever something is too unpleasant, too shameful for us to entertain, we reject it. We erase it from our memories, but the imprint is always there."**_

_The pain that grips you_

_The fear that binds you_

_Releases life in me_

_In our mutual_

_Shame we hide our eyes_

_To blind them from the truth_

_That finds a way from who we are_

_Please don't be afraid_

_When the darkness fades away_

_The dawn will break the silence_

_Screaming in our hearts_

He looked at her as he let out an inaudible sigh. Her beauty still amazed him to this day. He doesn't remember how they got together initially or even how it ended, but he knew the in between was the only importance – the only thing worth mentioning in his pitiful life. He saw her tears and his stomach turned. Another nightmare and he can't even comfort her. Another scary dream since he left her to deal with the pain on her own.

"Draco..."

Her voice cracked as she called out for him. He felt the tugging on his heart and knew he had to leave her again soon. She can't know he's here. He kissed away the tears falling down her cheeks in her dreamy state and whispered softly in her ear.

"Don't be afraid, Hermione. Wake up and embrace the light. I'll always be there in your dreams, but it's time to face another day."

_My love for you still grows_

_This I do for you_

_Before I try to fight the truth my final time_

"_**We're supposed to try and be real. And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real."**_

_Can't wash it all away_

_Can't wish it all away_

_Can't cry it all away_

_Can't scratch it all away_

Hermione opened her eyes, reluctantly letting her love's face slip out of her mind. She missed him. Her love for him grew more every day even though he wasn't here with her. She never gave up. No matter how many times she tried, she couldn't make the pain go away. She needed him to come back to her. This is a dream and this isn't real. He'll come back. He always comes back.

She thought about the last night she saw Draco. Their argument about Godric knows what becoming angrier and more serious each time one of them spoke. And then he was gone, he left her. She was alone and that was real.

_Lying beside you_

_Listening to you breathe_

_The life that flows inside of you_

_Burns inside of me_

_Hold and speak to me_

_Of love without a sound_

_Tell me you will live through this_

_And I will die for you_

As he lay beside his sleeping beauty, her breathing hard, he let his fingers trace along her smooth skin. The beating of her heart and the air she breathed burned him to the core. How could he have let her go? How could he have let anything come in between him and this _angel_? He held her in his arms and he could see the tears prickling her sleeping eyes. She could feel him there.

"Draco, please..."

"I love you, Hermione. You have to live through this and I'll do anything."

He kissed her forehead and left before she realized he was there.

_Cast me not away_

_Say you'll be with me_

_For I know_

_I cannot bear it all alone_

"_**You're not alone honey. Never... Never..."**_

She fell to her knees and let the tears fall freely down her face. It had been three months. Three months since her world ended. Three months since he left her. How dare he leave her? She needed him. She couldn't stand the loneliness she felt in his absence.

The grave was bare as she had not been here in those three months. She couldn't stand the feeling that she caused this. Her fault. He left that night because _she_ angered him.

"You should have stayed, Draco. Please come back. I can't do this alone. I can't live all alone."

"_You're not alone, honey. Never... Never..."_

It was a whisper, but it filled her entire body with warmth. He was here.

_Can't fight it all away_

_Can't hope it all away_

_Can't scream it all away_

_It just won't fade away, no_

Hermione drew her wand on herself and uttered the curse that would make it all go away. The green light shone bright as she took her last breath.

She saw him and together they walked hand in hand toward the light.

"_**But the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."**_

"_**God, please don't leave me, because I'll die if you do."**_

_Fin._

**A/N: **I know this was kind of short, but ehh... I didn't want to drag it out. Don't ask me how Draco died, I wanted to leave it open for the imagination. Oh, and if you haven't heard this song, I strongly suggest listening to it. It's extremely beautiful. The version I used is on the album 'Evanescence EP', I think the other version of this song has different lyrics. Please review, let me know your thoughts. (:


End file.
